While conventional differentials deliver half of the input torque to each wheel, the well known Detroit No SPIN differential has the characteristic of allowing one of its output members to freewheel and the other to receive and to deliver all of the input torque. This is undesirable from the standpoint that every member of the drive train between the differential output members and the ground-engaging wheels must be designed to withstand 100% of the total torque. Moreover, there is considerable resistance to steering during a turn. The Detroit No SPIN differential acts like a pair of overrunning clutches, but differs from other overrunning clutches in that the direction of overrunning reverses when the device is driven in the opposite direction.
Some differentials employ energy dissipation devices for delivering more than 50% and less than 100% of the total torque to the non-slipping wheel or to the slower inside wheel during a turn to overcome the aforementioned problems. However, these devices by their very nature lack durability because of internal damage caused by dissipated energy in the form of frictionally generated heat.
The present invention is directed to overcoming one or more of the problems as set forth above.